The Multiversity: The Just Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Bobbie Chase | CoverArtist1 = Ben Oliver | Cover2Artist1 = Dale Eaglesham | Cover2Artist2 = Gabe Eltaeb | Cover3Artist1 = Eduardo Risso | Cover3Artist2 = Nathan Fairbairn | Cover4Artist1 = Grant Morrison | Writer1_1 = Grant Morrison | Penciler1_1 = Ben Oliver | Inker1_1 = Ben Oliver | Colourist1_1 = Ben Oliver | Colourist1_2 = Dan Brown | Letterer1_1 = Clem Robins | Editor1_1 = Rickey Purdin | Editor1_2 = Eddie Berganza | Quotation = Six different publishing houses. Only one has an address in this world. What if these comic books are bleeding through from parallel worlds? | Speaker = Batman | StoryTitle1 = #earthme | Synopsis1 = Sister Miracle is on the phone with her friend Megamorpho, complaining of her need to think of something sad in order to kill a techno-virus in her bloodstream when Megamorpho abruptly reveals her intent to commit suicide. Sister Miracle is dumbfounded when her call is cut short by Megamorpho's fatal collision with the pavement from atop a Metropolis high rise. Her resulting sadness kills the virus completely. Meanwhile, in Gotham City, Alexis Luthor is contemplating the artistic merit of comic books when Batman tries to draw her attention to the invaders from another universe. Her disinterest is apparent, as she bemoans the fact that his disinterest in her is all too apparent. Batman watches as even the people on the streets are seemingly unmoved by the invaders, and tuts that nobody cares about anything anymore. Alexis continues, explaining that she is reading a comic she'd read about that is supposed to be haunted; a predatory story. Supposedly, the story comes to life by virtue of its being read. Batman asserts that real life is still more interesting than any fictional story. Still, he must admit that the original Superman's robots defeated the universal invaders - like always - and it was pretty boring. Alexis finally manages to seduce Batman, but they are interrupted by the approach of the younger Superman, and hurriedly, Batman drapes a lead-lined coat over Alexis and shoves her into a closet to hide her. Superman explains that he came back early from space because he needs Batman's help, as Megamorpho just killed herself without explanation. For once, there is a super-mystery to solve. Batman reminds that Superman's robots seem to be able to solve every problem, and Superman concedes that his father left behind one of the most advanced defence systems when he left his son in charge. How was he to know the robots would put everyone else out of work? Soon, Superman senses that Batman is trying to distract him from something, and deduces quickly that it's Alexis, and that Batman wants him to turn down the invite to Sister Miracle's party because Alexis is going to be there. Grumpily, Batman tells Superman to check Megamorpho's apartment for clues. Superman reminds that if it weren't for Alexis' father, he'd still have his own father, warning Batman to take super-heroism more seriously. Batman responds that he'd take it seriously if there was anything to do, morbidly commenting that Megamorpho might have committed suicide because she was so bored. Angrily, Alexis complains that she's being left out of everything on account of what her father did. Batman's best friend - the world's most beloved super-hero - hates her, and that means everyone hates her. Tutting, Batman ushers her into the teleporter, insisting that she is better than this whining. Bitterly, she suggests that Batman and Superman admit that they are lovers, and be done with it. Batman receives a call from Sister Miracle, begging him and Superman to come to her party, lest there be a mass suicide. She claims that the joke wasn't as heartless as it sounds, crying out a tear through which The Atom escapes her bloodstream, having been fighting the virus on her behalf in her bloodstream until she killed it on her own. Batman requests to speak to him, but Ray is more interested in whether he gets an invite to the party. Elsewhere, in Metropolis, Green Lantern discusses the haunted comic with Offspring, who was Megamorpho's boyfriend. Lantern spots Superman flying up to her apartment, where the remains of the Justice League are investigating, given the slow news day. They have found no suicide note, and no indication of why she might have killed herself. Taking Green Arrow aside, Green Lantern comments that comics - the haunted comic in particular - have got much darker. Green Arrow responds that when they were kids, the bad guys were scary - and now the villains' kids are their kids' best friends. That night, at Kon-El's gallery opening, Alexis and Harlequin bemoan how much he's changed. Alexis intimates that the likely reason is that - like all of her father's Superman clones - Kon-El is becoming a Bizarro. The pair approach him and ask to know the inspiration for one of his paintings - a painting of a creepy lady. He explains in broken English that she came to him in a dream. Apparently, many people have been dreaming of her. Alexis and Duela's interest in the answer to their question is less so than their interest in criticizing Kon-El's choice in date - Green Arrow's twelve year old daughter. Duela bets that she is invited to the party. Meanwhile, the Justice League simulates one of its older battles to keep themselves sharp and while away the hours without real threats to face, but something goes wrong, and Alpha Centurion ends up with a broken arm. Angrily, Green Lantern draws upon his unresolved rage about the murder of his girlfriend to destroy the android. Steel investigates, and discovers that the android was tampered with, using a higher dimensional component. Green Lantern, meanwhile, apologizes for the intensity of his outburst, admitting that the comic he'd read earlier influenced his emotions. Batman interviews Offspring, who is insistent that his girlfriend is going to find a way to come back. Batman reminds that she killed herself after reading a comic book, and demands to know what really happened. Offspring explains that Megamorpho had read the comic and then called Sister Miracle. Among the DC Comics publications Offspring shows him, Batman discovers that Megamorpho had also read the haunted Ultra Comics, and calls Superman. Superman, meanwhile, is interviewing Menta, who had been asked to search for traces of consciousness in Megamorpho's remains. Instead, she found the so-called Grey Lady and the Gentry. Superman leaves her to check in with those performing the autopsy, where he learns that the victim was between physical states when she died. Bloodwynd is about to say more when Batman interrupts. Elsewhere, Green Arrow skips a date to take dinner with his daughter Arrowette, only to learn that despite never training, she wants to start up a super-team with Menta called "The Just". He warns that he doesn't want her involved in super-heroics, as she could get hurt. She begs him, reminding that if she doesn't have any arrows, she won't qualify as a team in the game of super-heroics. Annoyed, he gives her five trick arrows - but no explosives. Batman explains that of all the comics he retrieved from Megamorpho's place, only one of the publishing houses has an address that exists on their world. All of the other comic books must be bleeding through from parallel worlds. Everyone who reads them becomes infected somehow. Worriedly, Batman remembers that Alexis had been reading them too. Bloodwynd discovers the same thing Batman deduced from Megamorpho's remains, as Menta enters the room. Superman tries to tell Batman that Alexis is dangerous, but Batman won't hear it, pointing out that this is proof that Superman resents their relationship. Speaking of Alexis, Superman wonders who else was kicked off the guest list for Sister Miracle's party, and Batman replies that Jakeem Thunder was among them. Suddenly, one of the Superman Robots who had been acting as Superman's bodyguards knocks Superman unconscious as Alexis steps in and reveals how she'd joined with Jakeem to control the robots as revenge for not being invited - despite her dislike for parties. Sister Miracle's party is a success, but Alexis' robot army is on its way to tear the place apart - meanwhile, invaders from another universe are on the way, and the robots will not be there to stop it. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Villains: * ** ** * ** Dame Merciless Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Alexandra DeWitt * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Bizarros * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) * Green Lantern Corps * Lady Shiva * Lex Luthor * Major Disaster/Major Force * Mento * Metamorpho * Mrs. Mxyzptlk * Neil Gaiman * Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) * T.O. Morrow * Ra's al Ghul * Talia al Ghul * The Sandman Locations: * ** *** Atlanta *** Boston *** Cosmoville *** Fawcett City *** *** Hub City *** , *** **** **** *** *** New Hooverville *** Satellite City Concepts: * DC Comics * Kryptonite * Keyhole Comics * Major Comics * Quantum Comics * Spire Comics Items: * * * * Victory Comics Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is collected in . It has several changes from the individual issue: ** During the party scene, a caption is added to introduce Harlequin. It identifies her as Jill Scott. ** In the fight with Red Amazo, Kyle Rayner yells Major Disaster killed his girlfriend, Alexandra DeWitt. This was changed to Major Force in the collected edition. This is in line with the mainstream New Earth continuity, where the murderer was Major Force. | Trivia = * Batman notes that of the six publishing companies in Alexis' comic collection, only one exists on their Earth. He also gives some details regarding the others: ** Keyhole Comics by Whiz Media at 33 Beck Plaza, Fawcett City. ** Quantum Comics published out of Hub City. ** Spire Comics out of Cosmoville. ** Blue Stamp out of Satellite City. ** Victory Comics out of New Hooverville. Of those six, Batman confirms that Fawcett City doesn't exist on Earth 16. Since there are no characters in The Just that correspond to the Marvel Family and an Earth 16 Doctor Sivana was not yet confirmed, it's possible that they don't exist on this Earth, as comics of the Marvel Family are sold in-universe. *Jay-Jay Thunder is shown wearing a red shirt with the lightning bolt symbol of Captain Marvel. | Recommended = | Links = }}